An experimental model of pancreatic acinar cell carinoma has been developed in our laboratory. Cultures of acinar cells derived from chemically induced pancreatic carcinoma and from normal rat pancreas were established. The cancer cells when injected to nude mice produce subcutaneous and acites tumors which can be propogated serially. On the contrary the acinar cells derived from normal rat pancreas fail to grow in nude mice. Our preliminary studies indicate striking alterations in glycoprotein and lipid metabolism in cancer cells. In this proposal, we will investigate further the mechanisms underlying the alterations of these cellular macromolecules and clarify their significance in relation to the abnormal behavior of acinar cell carcinomas. Specific aims of the proposal are: 1) to analyze the glycoproteins of cancer cells with special emphasis on the plasma membranes, 2) to study the specificity, cellular distribution and possible biological significance of the putative tumor associated glycoproteins and 3) to study the interrelationship between glycoprotein and cholesteral metabolism in cancer cells with the use of specific inhibitors of glycoprotein (tunicamycin) and cholesterol metabolism (compactin). These investigations will aid in better understanding of the biological behavior of this type of cancer as well as general aspects of abnormal cancer cell properties.